Piojos
by Anniih
Summary: Alfred, siendo una colonia, tiene piojos como cualquier niño. Inglaterra tiene el tratamiento casero para eliminarlos. *No Pairings*


**Disclaimer: **Axis Powers Hetalia © Hidekaz.  
**Advertencia: **Colonial!USA. Alfred tiene piojos._  
_**Pareja:** Ninguna.

* * *

**Piojos**

.

― ¡Alfred, ven a bañarte!

― ¡Después!

La pequeña colonia le hizo oídos sordos en dejar para otro momento el baño del día, solo quería jugar, divertirse, tocar la tierra y divertirse, a pesar de que Inglaterra tenga una vena marcada por su comportamiento desobediente.

Arthur suspira cansado. Lo dejará escapar, pero no en la noche. Lo tomará en brazos y lo tirará al agua. No puede estar tres días sin bañarse. ¿Qué clase de educación le está dando? Ojalá que no sea Francis el que le esté diciendo que no es bueno bañarse. Estúpida rana sin aseo personal, y luego comenta que es él, el que anda con aroma a licor.

Alza la mirada al cielo, el sol brilla bastante. Ojalá _Trece Colonias_ no llegue más sucio de lo usual.

Da media vuelta y entra a la casa, cerrando la puerta.

Alfred corre por el campo sin tirarse ni rodar colina abajo, sabe que Arthur se enojará si le ve la vestimenta pintada de tierra. Buh…no sería diversión, por último perseguir a un conejo y meterse en su escondite quien sabe cómo.

A la distancia escucha su nombre con vocecitas parecida a la suya. Niños invitándolo a participar en el juego de carretas de madera. ¡Eso se ve genial! Claro que acepta ir, le gustaría manejar llevando a su compañero, usar toda su fuerza para ser los triunfadores.

Llega a su posición acatando las instrucciones, sin hacer trampas. No es tan malvado para hacer eso, esas son las primeras enseñanzas de Inglaterra, aunque él haga trampa en casi todas las cosas… ¡hasta cuando juegan a las escondidas! Debería sacarle encara algún día. Bien, como sea. Afirma los mangos de la carreta, impulsándose para adelante mientras que la persona que lleva sentada es una niña casi de su edad, contra dos niños al lado.

Y empieza la carrera, sintiendo la adrenalina en llegar al sitio de la meta, ese árbol de limón.

**(…)**

Ya es tarde, apunto de anochecer y Alfred no llega a casa para la cena, nunca se la pierde por ningún motivo, menos cuando el inglés cocina para él.

Bufa y se muerde el labio inferior. ¿Qué estará haciendo ese niño que se demora tanto en aparecer? Sabe exactamente las horas que tiene en estar afuera. Es peligroso. Siempre le advierte sin bromear, que hay duendes negros que le pueden hacer daño. También las brujas que andan por ahí, pueblo en pueblo, camufladas como gente normal, raptando niños para cocinarlos.

Su corazón se acelera de preocupación. Si aparece sin ningún rastro de daño, jura que lo castigará por tenerlo ansioso y nervioso.

Se asoma por la ventana corriendo las cortinas, divisando la silueta de su colonia que no viene. Cierra y se sienta en el sofá bajando los parpados, sin quedarse dormido. Pocos segundos más tarde, la puerta se abre emitiendo sonido de aviso en al fin aparecer.

Inglaterra se levanta exigiendo una buena explicación en llegar a estas horas, cuando la luna reemplazó al sol. _Trece Colonias_ desciende la cabeza lamentado su retraso y preocupación, no era su intención, solo se le escapó el día jugando con unos niños.

Jugando. Ya ve que estuvo jugando de lo más bien teniendo toda la ropa sucia.

Dejando de lado el reto, lo envía a bañarse de una buena vez, pero el menor se interpone pidiendo comer algo antes. No ha comido nada, su estómago le pide con urgencias alimentarse, mirando al mayor con ojitos de niñito desnutrido.

De acuerdo, primero comerá y luego se bañará sin que se fugue. Pero, debe lavarse las manos antes de tocar cualquier alimento.

Alfred surca los labios y agradece, dándose prisa en caminar a quitarse la tierra de las manos, rascándose la cabeza. Y deja al europeo solitario, quien camina a la cocina a preparar la cena con mucho cariño para alguien que tiene bastante hambre.

Minutos más tarde, la pequeña colonia toma asiento cogiendo los servicios, comenzando a cortar la carne. Suelta el cuchillo. Con el tenedor atrapa el pedazo cortado sintiendo una picazón en su cuero cabelludo. Come y se rasca a la misma vez, que al avanzar el tiempo de la noche, es inquietante para los orbes verdes de Inglaterra.

No es normal que se frote tanto la cabeza. Tal vez se encuentra pensando y por eso le pica. Jajajajaja, buen chiste.

No, espera. No se detiene ni para terminar el plato.

― ¡Estuvo delicioso, gracias Inglaterra! ―contento y brillante en sentir el _rico _sabor de la preparación de su tutor, se vuelve a llevar la mano sobre la cabellera rubia.

―Alfred… ¿por qué te rascas tanto? ―pregunta olvidando su comida sin haberla terminado del todo.

―Es que ―se rasca―…siento varias punzadas en mi cabeza y me pica. ―se queja, viendo la atención del mayor en pedirle que se acerque para revisarle que es lo que tiene.

Le da la espalda frente a él, mientras le va haciendo preguntas de lo que estuvo haciendo afuera con sus amigos. En una de las escenas de la carreta, habían chocado todos juntos golpeándose dolorosamente la cabeza, pero fue divertido. Así que eso no puede ser el resultado de su problema.

En tanto, escuchándolo con atención, sus dedos van abriendo camino por las raíces de las hebras. Primero arriba teniendo cuidado con el rizo -porque como buen tutor, conoce las funciones de ese maligno rizo-, deslizando hacia abajo, la nuca.

¡Sorpresa!

Baja las manos, admitiendo el nuevo problema.

―Alfred ―el menor voltea esperando saber lo que tiene―, tienes liendres.

― ¡¿Qué?! ¡¿Tengo liendres?! ―se espanta dando un paso hacia atrás, apoyando sus manos sobre sus mejillas― ¡No puede ser! ¡Eso es imposible!... ¿Y qué son las liendres?

…Se asusta sin saber lo que es.

Entonces Arthur le hace un resumen para entender, que esos piojos aterrizaron a su cabeza, por estar cerca de esos niños. Lo más seguro que uno de ellos los anda portando. Y…le succionan la sangre.

En eso, Alfred cree que es una especie de vampiro mutante que no pudo crecer.

― ¿Ves lo que sucede cuando no te bañas? ―y el británico toma la oportunidad en regañarlo, a ver si ahora le hará caso― Eso solo le sucede a los niños cochinos como tú.

―No tienes que ser tan duro…

―Solo ve a bañarte, te cambias de ropa y te eliminaré los insectos que tienes en la cabeza. ―accede a levantarse de la silla, señalando el baño y que se seque bien el cabello.

Alfred acata volviéndose a rascar con desesperación.

Arthur, se remanga las mangas preparando el remedio más casero que conoce por todas las mamás del mundo, por las que tuvo que pedirles a ellas la receta en caso de emergencia. Uno nunca sabe.

Coloca un barreño sobre la mesa después de haber ordenado los platos. Procede a buscar el ingrediente esencial y potente, más una toalla, más una peina que sirva para agarrar esos bichos.

Al parecer el menor con el cabello bien seco como le pidió Inglaterra, obedece en colocar la cabeza sobre el barreño, donde Arthur cubre su espalda con una toalla para no mojarlo. ¿Le echará agua? ¿Para qué si ya se bañó?

―Te aplicaré vinagre.

― ¡¿Ah?! ―se aterra. ¿Es enserio? ¿Cómo se le ocurre tocar su melena con vinagre? Le dejará asqueroso y apestoso.

―Si no quieres tener más piojos, tendrás que aceptar el tratamiento. ―no se siente culpable, para nada.

―Bien… ―lo piensa un poco, volviendo a su posición.

Siente el líquido 'vinagresoso' deslizar por sus mechones, por sus hebras, por todo su cabello, intentando no respirar el mal olor. Presiona los parpados. Está caliente. Arthur calentó el vinagre, ¿eso era necesario para el tratamiento?

Caen gotas a la base del barreño. Que termine pronto favor, no se siente muy bien que digamos, es tan asqueroso y recién se bañó. ¡Maldito chiste sin sentido!

―Terminé ―avisa haciéndose a un lado. Se limpia las manos con un paño, oyendo al menor decir que ahora podrá lavarse el pelo de nuevo―. Son setenta y dos horas con eso puesto.

―Es un chiste.

―Sí ―sonríe cerrando los ojos, sin causar tanta gracia en _Trece Colonias_―. Es una hora, pero el vinagre te lo aplicaré una vez por tres días, si no quieres estar las setenta y dos horas.

Obviamente elige el de los tres días. La otra opción significa encerrado en su habitación por tres días, olfateando el aroma emanado de su cabello.

―Cuando termine la hora, te peinaré, ¿bien? ―informa una vez más, siendo la última.

― ¿Y qué hago por el momento?

―Uhm…lee un libro. ―por lo menos le da una idea que no sea salir a estas horas de la noche.

El chico toma la idea. Va leer cualquier historia que encuentre primero.

Si Inglaterra logra terminar de ordenar y limpiar bien el barreño, a lo mejor le hará compañía en inventarle un cuento fantástico, para así pasar los minutos, llegando el momento de peinarlo.

Peinar… es lo más doloroso de todo el tratamiento con esa peineta de dientes pegados por cero coma un centímetros de separación.

No es necesario explicar las quejas de Alfred.

― ¡Mi pelo!

―No exageres. Tienes vinagre y se hace más suave.

―Pero esa peineta es el infierno…sniff…

― ¿Quieres o no que te elimine las liendres y los piojos?

―…tramposo.

―Yo también te quiero, Alfred.

.

* * *

**N/A: **Recuerdo que nunca tuve piojos hasta los catorce años (y según mi mamá), porque mi hermana me los pegó xD. Solo aplicamos shampoo anti-piojos y eso sería. Happy~

Mala suerte para Alfred, solo existía el vinagre en ese tiempo :3

Antiguamente, tener piojos era por falta de higiene, por eso Arthur se enojó tanto…

Y eso sería.

¡Gracias por leer! ¡Saludos!


End file.
